Beyond World
Beyond World is a planet found inside a black hole in the Milky Way galaxyThe population of Beyond World is 8,957,143,286 on the 5,680 census. 'Appearance' The appearance of Beyond World is the almost same as planet Earth exept that Beyond world is around two billion years younger than planet Earth and it has some different land masses it also has more land than Earth. 'People' The people in Beyond World are different because of there spiritual energy or special energy. This special energy makes the people and animals are able to communicate telepathically so that they do not have to speak which they do not do very often. This special energy lets the people be able to lift objects and to let them teleport by tracking others spiritual energy.some people who have mastered the controll of spiritual energy can not only send tehepathical messages but read the thougts of people with weak mind or special energy. when a person is about to die (they are able to do it whenever but it kills them) they can give their special energy to someone else to make the person's special energy stronger this is what some families do from generation to generation. The intelligence of the people in Beyond World is better than a regular Earth human because of the size of the brain which is three times bigger but due to some unknown reason it looks the same as a Earth human brain. 'Technology' The technology in this planet is very advanced compared to earths. The technology is advanced because of the size of the human's brain in Beyond World. The technology that Beyond world has is in the air that are nanobots that fly in in the air and they are just like a touch screen but in mid air you only see them when you activate them by thinking of them.(when you are a new born baby in Beyond world they insert some little nanobots into your brain so that you can call on the nanobots). In Beyond World light speed has been available to the public for more than 3 centuries. Many other planets have been discovered and explored but only a few have had been able to sustein live. The times that astronouts have been on other planets they have not been able to find a living organism as complex to even a normal plant, but they did find some new types of bacteria. Beyond World has been watching Earth for some centuries. 'Countries/Planet division' Beyond World is divided into countries and continents but they have different names and are different shapes and sizes. 'List of Important Countries in Beyond World' *Slushia(S-lu-Shi-a)is like the United States of Beyond World. *Comfasha(Com-Fa-sha)is the most technologically advanced country in Beyond World. *Sumbanta(S-um-ban-ta)is like the china of Beyond World. 'Believes and Religion' In Beyond World they do not belive in god they believe in Gasha who is like their god. There are no religions in Beyond World they learned that they cause too many problems so they got rid of them. They did not have a B. C. and A. D. they just started on counting the years right now it is the year 5,682.The son of god never came to their world so thats why they do not have a B. C. or an A. D. 'Climate/Enviroment/Produce' The climate in Beyond World is very cool it is about 65 degrees Fahrenheit on average. The produce in Beyond World is almost the same as on Earth But with some unique fruits and vegetables because of a different types of soils. 'Planetary Defence/Planetary Military' The Planetary Defence and Planetary Military are the same thing but are made to defend the planet from attackers and stop wars. The Planetary Military has over five million soldiers in duty. 'Duties' The Planetary Military's duties is to stop wars from starting and to the defend the planet from attackers. 'Ranks ' (From lowest to highest). *Righ *Hij *Dune *Jon *Yune *Guh *Reh *Reh Guh *Sino *Dutiyo 'Food' The food in Beyond World is very strange like guvadia which is a type of soup that has a sweat and sour taste and has some unique vegetables. A type of dessert that might be served in a restaurant is huyukailar which is the insect kailar on a stick covered with caramel then fried and then they dip it in a type of sweat cream unavailable on Earth. 'Animals' The animals on Beyond World would be very weird to someone from Earth. Category:Beyond World Category:planet Category:world Category:Beyond Category:Worlds Category:Planet Category:Planets Category:Beyond World